Megumi and Yahiro's Christmas Woes
by Kitty Sohma-Kurosaki
Summary: It's that time of year again, and Megumi is finally fed up with Yahiro rejecting her. Input Iori Tokiwa as her escort to the S.A Christmas party, and an angry Yahiro, and you get drama. Can Yahiro and Megumi sort things out before it's too late?


**I DO NOT OWN S.A!**

~!#~!#~!#~!&~!&%~!(^!*

" It's Christmas Eve Megumi-Nee! Please let us make you happy!" Jun said while he hugged me tightly, Ryuu-Nii standing close to me on the other side of Jun.

" Yahiro made a mistake of turning down a girl like you. I invited some acquaintances from the Kokusen Academy to help us out," Sakura said as she approached us, a sad smile on her usually happy face. " Let's jsut say... Yahiro will regret what he's done. Anyone Jun cares about deserves happiness."

" Let Sakura-Chan dress you up for tonight Megumi-Chan. THough you look attractive in any attire, she'll make sure Yahiro never takes his eyes off you," Ryuu said with a sadistic smile. " If he can toy with you, you at least should get some payback."

I nodded to my older brothers, before Sakura ushered them out.

" Here. I saw you try this on last week, and I thought that you looked really pretty in it, even if you thought it was revealing," Sakura said while throwing a bag at me.

I pulled out the red halter dress that I had tried on when shopping with Akira. The length of the dress was to mid-thigh, and split up to the upper thigh.

After changing into the red item, Sakura took a straightener and straightened my hair piece by piece, making sure that my hair would not be as thick as it usually was.

" You look ravishing!" Akira cried as she burst through the doors. " My little Megumi-Chan! Your escort to the party is here!"

I turned to see Iori Tokiwa, standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

" I thought it'd be nice yo help you out Megumi-Chan. And just a warning... please don't be scared about the advances I'll be making tonight," he murmured, before taking my hand in his. " The party is in an hour, but the S.A members wanted to show up early along with Yahiro to get settled. So shall we go... blow their minds?"

I squeaked before Iori brushed his lips against my forehead.

" Let's go, Megumi-Chan."

Jun and Ryuu were torn between pure anger towards Iori, or happiness due to the fact that he was willing to help distract me at the party. They seemed to have settled for both.

We all took the lime that Akira had provided, sitting next to our escorts.

Once we arrived to the villa which Kei booked, Hikari came running out in her baby blue dress, to greet us.

" Iori? What are you doing here early?" Hikari questioned, completely confused by his early appearance.

Iori bent down and gave me a soft peck on the lips, causing me to take the purse that Sakura loaned me, and was about to whack him, until I saw him looking at me. His eyes telling me to remember something.

Oh. That's right. I was to not react to his advances tonight.

" Iori-Kun? Can we go in? I'm getting cold," I murmured, shocking Hikari even more.

Iori shrugged off the jacket to his tuxedo, before placing it around my shoulders.

" Of course Megumi-Chan," he replied with a smile, before leading me, and the rest of our group, into the villa.

Kei, Yahiro, Alisa, Finn, and Aoi all stood up to greet us, but Finn was the only one who smiled at Iori and I.

My phone vibrated in my purse, so I pulled it out to read the text that I had appearantly recieved from Akira.

_' Megumi-Chan. Tonight is the night we determine Yahiro's TRUE feelings for you. So pelase don't be afraid of Iori's intimate touches. We just want to see if Yahiro get's mad. Because if he does... he loves you._

_- Akira'_

Iori smiled at me as I put my cell away, and linked our hands together. He grabbed me by the waist and was about to lean in for another kiss, when I felt a different hand rip me away from iori, and a dark aura surrounded me.

" What the hell do you think you're doing Iori?"

Yahiro shoved me to Kei who caught me effortlessly.

" What does it matter Saiga? She's not yours, is she?"

Yahiro's eyes turned into slits as he stalked forward towards Iori.

" You bastard. I told you didn't I? I trusted you!" Yahiro growled.

I dashed forward and clung onto Yahiro's hand.

" Stop it. Please."

His glared turned to me. His face turned calm, and a smirk appeared.

" I can't believe you'd use Iori to try and make me jealous," he teased.

My fists clenched, as tears started to leak from my eyes.

" Stop making this about you Yahiro. Because everything I do doesn't have to do with getting your attention. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you turning everything into a game Yahiro. Especially if the game revolves around my feelings."

Iori slightly pushed Yahiro out of the way, before taking my hand in his.

" She's the reason I still dislike you Saiga. To mess with her head and feelings? Is that what she really is? A damn toy?" Iori asked, while looking Yahiro straight in the eyes.

" Hikari-Chan? Can we stay by your side tonight?"

Sui Takishima and Chitose were the ones to thankfully break the tense and murderous atmosphere.

" Eh? Sui, I'm going with Megumi-Nee!"

Chitose promptly grabbed onto my hand, while Sui clung onto Hikari.

" Chitose and Sui, take the girls somewhere soundproof," Kei ordered.

Akira, Hikari, Sakura, FInn, and I were ushered to a large room, courtesy of Chitose and Sui.

" Chitose-Kun, let me go please," I begged the younger Saiga.

Chitose looked at me, before nodding solemnly.

" Go before anyone gets hurt."

I sprinted down many corridors, and I could clearly hear shouting from the direction I was running to. The bickering got louder, until I found them in their new location. The study.

" Yahiro! You know how many times you've screwed my sister over? How many times a week I have to see her stare into space, the most heartbreaking look on her face?"

" Countless hours she'll spend at that one spot where she sang to you Yahiro. Countless." Ryuu growled.

" She doesn't even interact with us as much in the greenhouse," Tadashi murmured.

" She's not even trying to gain attention from Ryuu anymore," Kei added.

" I told her countless times to forget about me. It's her choice to suffer," Yahiro said nonchalantly.

" You think this is something to joke about?" Iori yelled.

I saw his hand raise in the air, while Yahiro stood there staring at him.

I don't know how it happened. I just felt my legs move, and a sharp pain which caused my body to fly into Yahiro's arms.

" Megumi! Are you alright?" Yahiro cried frantically.

I nodded slightly, before looking up at him.

" Yahiro... please don't fight," I whispered. " I burdened everyone with my feelings. So please, don't fight with them. If you're going to figh-"

My eyes widened as Yahiro pressed his lips against mine, his eyes closing and his hands pulling my head closer.

" You'll never be a burden Me-gu-mi-Chan!" he said fiercely, once he pulled away. "Gomen Megumi-Chan. For hurting you so deeply."

I wrapped my arms around Yahiro, feeling him freeze at such an intimate gesture.

" You... I should kill you Yahiro! My cute little Megumi-Chan is no longer a kissing virgin!" Akira cried.

" Arigatou Yahiro... but you don't have to do this," I whispered in his ear.

His arm arm wrapped around my waist, while the other tilted my head up.

" I'm no longer playing the game Megumi-Chan. This is for me."

Yahiro swooped down and captured me in a soft and tender kiss, his arms constricting aorund my waist.

" Aishiteru, Yamamoto Megumi."

I blushed, before looking Yahiro in the eyes.

" Aishiteru Yahiro-Kun. And Merry Christmas."

**I thought that Yahiro and Megumi deserved a littlelove, especially because it was Christmas(: Okay Review please!**


End file.
